Recueil : des défis pour Kisa
by Luinwe Luthien
Summary: Recueil de petits défis d'écriture sur le thème de Zelda réalisés en duo avec Kisa03 ! Vous trouverez ici un panel de minis OS sur différents opus et personnages de la série selon les règles imposées, tout ça dans différents genres !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour / Bonsoir !  
Me revoilà après des mois (oui, non, des années, pardon) d'absence pour vous présenter un petit défi réalisé avec ma camarade de classe et binôme de choc : Kisa !

On s'est lancé un petit challenge à notre sauce dont voici les règles : constituer une liste de 50 mots toutes les deux et créer de minies histoires, une par mot ou une avec plusieurs mots, avec une limite de 5 lignes maximum accordées par mot. J'ai choisi de faire 5 histoires de 50 lignes max (format Word), avec 10 mots pour chaque, sur le thème de Zelda Skyward Sword !  
Les mots imposés seront en gras pour vous permettre de voir la liste originale et les histoires seront rangées dans un ordre suivant grosso modo la chronologie du jeu. Voilà, sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! :)

 _Comme il est de coutume de dire, les personnages représentés ici ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Nintendo, je ne fais que les emprunter pour servir mon histoire, toussa toussa :)_

* * *

 **I :**

Le vent caressait gentiment sa peau, faisant voleter la pointe de son bonnet avec grâce. Le bruit puissant de la **cascade** devant laquelle il s'était arrêté emplissait ses oreilles d'un bourdonnement familier. L'endroit sentait bon l'herbe, l'écorce, le **petrichor**. C'était son premier voyage dans le monde en dessous des nuages, dans la forêt de Fironne. Il y avait longuement erré, essayant de mettre à jour l'antique carte qu'il avait pu récupérer à l'école de chevalerie. Il avait visité le vallon du sceau, parlé à la vieille gardienne, rencontré les Tikwis, ces petites créatures étonnantes au langage coloré, et maintenant, il essayait de retrouver Zelda. C'était un jeu de piste géant, même avec l'aide de l'esprit de l'épée qui l'accompagnait. Les informations se présentaient au compte- **goutte** , chaque nouvelle piste se soldait sur une nouvelle énigme, un nouveau pallier du labyrinthe pour retrouver la jeune femme. Le chevalier céleste était certain d'être passé au moins trois fois devant le même tronc d'arbre couché par les intempéries, devant les mêmes souches pourries, dans la même clairière fleurie. Certes, la détection de Fay était utile, mais il ne put voler en ligne droite ni traverser les affleurements rocheux qui rendaient la zone si difficile à découvrir. Le signal qui devait lui indiquer la position de son amie ne bougea pas pendant plus d'une heure, alors Link abattu, baissa les bras. Et quand il chercha à retourner à la sommière bourgeonnante pour s'y reposer un peu, la **sérendipité** le guida jusqu'à la cascade à côté de laquelle il se tenait à présent.

S'installant au pied d'un grand arbre attenant à la chute d'eau, l'enfant des cieux se laissa aller à quelques **réminiscences**. Le souffle que créaient les trombes d'eau dans leur chute lui rappelait sa vie à Célesbourg, le rythme paisible des cours à l'école de chevalerie, ensoleillés par la radieuse Zelda, leur relation complice malgré le mutisme qui l'accablait, le langage qu'ils avaient créé, qu'ils étaient les seuls à comprendre… Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle lui soit enlevée ? La vieille gardienne avait parlé de Destinée et de Réincarnation. Pour lui, tout ressemblait plutôt à une malédiction… Etait-ce dans leurs **gènes** ? Avaient-ils fait quelque chose de mal pour mériter cela ? Encore heureux que l'école de chevalerie leur avait appris les bases du combat à l'épée, sinon, il aurait été complètement impuissant face aux forces du mal, et ce, Destinée ou non…

« Maître, vous ne devriez pas vous attarder de la sorte. L'aura de Dame Zelda n'est plus très loin, et le **sablier** continue de s'égrainer. Je vous conseille de vous remettre à sa recherche avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que nous perdions sa trace. »

La voix de l'esprit de l'épée Divine le sortit brutalement de ses pensées. Il rouvrit les yeux sur une lueur **évanescente** , témoin de son apparition quelques secondes plus tôt.

Le jeune homme soupira lourdement et se redressa, montrant à l'envoyée céleste qu'il **abdiquait** , qu'il allait se remettre en route. Le Temps, l'inéluctable catastrophe qui menaçait le monde, de la Terre aux Nuages, elle ne parlait que de cela, c'était son **cheval** de bataille. Il était perdu, dans tous les sens du terme, mais elle ne semblait pas le comprendre… Elle ne semblait pas comprendre beaucoup d'autres choses que les chiffres de ses prédictions et sa mission de guide pour « l'Elu » de la Déesse d'ailleurs… Alors il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il ne devait pas le lui reprocher. Elle était là pour l'aider, et elle faisait tout son possible.

Il avait besoin d'elle. Et Zelda -non…- le monde avait besoin d'eux. Si c'était là son Destin, alors il le suivrait.

* * *

 **II :**

Link remontait le **ruban** d'eau qui le mènerait au territoire des Tikwis. La psysalis de Farore avait été une rude épreuve, mais son triomphe l'avait rendu plus déterminé que jamais à avancer dans sa quête. Chaque pas qu'il faisait en direction du Grand Arbre le rapprochait de Zelda et le gonflait de courage et de détermination. Un bref mouvement sur sa gauche le fit stopper net. Aux aguets, il observa la forêt soudainement devenue silencieuse. Aucun pépiement d'oisillons, aucun bourdonnement d'insectes ni aucun petit animal s'enfuyant à sa vue. Le mouvement recommença, cette fois accompagné d'un petit clapotis. L'enfant des cieux se tourna vers le ruisseau.

« Non mais ça va pas d'arriver comme ça sans bruits **banane** ! Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai failli me noyer ! » Pestait un petit Tikwi en sortant de l'eau.  
Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le petit animal trempé se hisser sur la berge.  
« Et en plus ça te fait rire ! Non mais quelle pastèque ! » Il se retourna alors en direction de la petite rigole d'où il émergeait et fit un étrange signe de la patte. Voyant le signal, une petite poignée de nénuphar se mirent à bouger et se retournèrent bien vite pour faire apparaître de nouveaux Tikwis. Ils ressemblaient à de drôles de **naïades** , replètes et gauches, flottant ainsi sur le dos pour atteindre la rive. Une fois l'étonnante troupe au sec, un roulement de **tonnerre** lointain fit sursauter l'assemblée comme une seule et même personne.  
« Non d'un kiwi ! » S'exclama l'un d'eux tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient sans perdre une seconde de plus dans la direction que Link visait un peu plus tôt : celle du Grand Arbre. D'un accord tacite, il leur emboîta le pas, la voilà la raison du silence qui frappait la sylve : tous ses habitants s'étaient abrités en sentant l'orage arriver. Et à en juger par la pluie **diluvienne** qui s'abattit sans tarder sur le petit groupe cheminant au pas de course, ils avaient eu bien raison de se montrer si prévoyants.

C'est trempé que la cohorte arriva finalement jusqu'à la tanière que le peuple Tikwi avait aménagée dans le grand tronc de l'arbre géant. Derrière un épais rideau de **lierre** , les autres membres de la tribu attendaient les retardataires, et se firent un plaisir d'accueillir le « grand tout vert » parmi eux, si toutefois il arrivait à se recroqueviller suffisamment. Heureusement pour lui, même vu à dimension Hylienne, cet arbre était massif, et il avait amplement la place de s'y abriter le temps que l'orage passe. A l'extérieur, ce dernier déchaînait toute sa colère, effrayant un bon nombre des Tikwis réfugiés, qui tremblaient des pattes à la **truffe**. Depuis la pièce centrale où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir des petites niches excentrées, éclairées par de la mousse phosphorescente, dans lesquelles des familles serraient leurs enfants de toutes leurs forces pour les rassurer. Romar, le Tikwi qu'il avait rencontré lors de sa première visite dans la forêt discutait avec lui de son aversion pour le mauvais temps si fréquent dans la région, dans l'espoir de les occuper, quand une faible pression sur son bras interpella Link. Il baissa les yeux pour tomber sur une petite Tikwi, serrant de toutes ses forces une **poupée** faite de tissu, de branches et de **rémiges** colorées. Elle se serrait contre lui à chaque coup de tonnerre, protégeant sa précieuse amie inanimée.  
« Il ne faut pas avoir peur du noir, la grosse tempête va bientôt partir. » Murmurait-elle, plus pour se donner du courage que pour réconforter son jouet.  
L'enfant des cieux passa son bras autour d'elle et lui offrit son plus grand sourire quand elle releva son petit museau vers lui avant de se blottir à nouveau. De son autre main, le jeune homme fouilla une des « sacoches magiques » que lui avait vendues Terry et en sortit une vieille lampe à **huile**. L'allumant du mieux qu'il put avec seulement une main de libre, il la posa finalement au centre de la salle centrale, sous les regards emplis d'étoiles de tous les Tikwis qui s'approchaient pour profiter de la chaleur qu'elle distribuait.

Une fois la tempête calmée, le jeune homme sortit de l'arbre, pensif. Il s'était réfugié dans la cachette du peuple de la forêt, dans le Grand Arbre où on lui avait dit qu'il rencontrerait leur chef, mais en prêtant une oreille attentive aux discussions des créatures, il avait cru comprendre que ce dernier ne s'y était pas caché avec eux.  
Étirant ses membres contrariés par cette expédition au cœur d'un abri moins petit que surpeuplé, le jeune homme fut soudain surpris de voir un énorme Tikwi, mesurant au moins deux fois sa taille, se redresser d'un agile bond et essuyer l'eau ruisselant des feuilles qu'il portait dans son dos avant de le saluer, comme si il savait déjà qui il était.

* * *

 **III :**

Le bruit de l'eau apaisait ses pensées, ses caresses sur sa peau faisaient taire la douleur des blessures. Guidé par les **anthologies** trouvées par le directeur Gaepora et décryptées par Fay, Link avait triomphé des épreuves de la forêt de Firone et récupéré la flamme de Farore. Mais cela avait été fait au prix d'un rude combat dont le jeune n'était pas revenu indemne. C'était pour cette raison qu'au sortir de la Grande Caverne Antique, l'enfant des cieux avait fait halte à la source de la contemplation avant de rejoindre son **compagnon** vermeil au-dessus des nuages. Il sentait le besoin de retourner sur ces terres sacrées, quérir quelques heures de repos, ressentir la présence de son amie, remercier les Déesses…

A genoux sur le sol meuble, immergé jusqu'à la taille, il profitait de ses **ablutions** pour prier. Prier pour que Zelda soit saine et sauve, prier pour que les divinités veillent sur elle et lui permettent d'arriver à temps pour l'aider, prier pour jurer qu'il serait digne du pouvoir qu'on lui accordait. Link sentait les tensions se **dissoudre** dans son corps, emportées au loin par le ruissellement de l'eau sur son être. Une lourde fatigue s'abattit sur lui. Cet épuisement qui prenait la place de toutes ces questions, ces angoisses, qui bouchait chaque vide laissé par ses pensées.

Il regagna lentement la rive, las, et se laissa tomber au coin du feu qu'il avait allumé en arrivant. Installé sur un lit de **mousse** accueillante, il prit un instant pour regarder les environs. La source prenait place dans un vallon naturel, encadrée d'une part par le Temple attenant, et de l'autre par une épaisse forêt de **conifères** , s'élevant au-dessus d'un talus abrupt. Les résineux formaient un **dense** réseau d'épines et de troncs, et la butte escarpée était infranchissable, que ce soit dans un sens ou l'autre. L'endroit lui offrait un couvert presque absolu, il pouvait faire une pause.  
Se laissant aller, le jeune chevalier ferma les yeux. Il sombra bien vite dans un sommeil curatif, pendant lequel la nature veilla sur lui. Une **biche** le regardait calmement, sûrement attirée par la **fumée** que son feu dispersait alentours, de petits oiseaux vinrent se poser sur son torse, jouer avec les liens de ses armures, se laisser bercer par ses respirations. Le petit vallon était en paix, tous ses habitants contemplaient celui qui maîtriserait bientôt les **rouages** du Temps, qui les franchirait pour ramener la paix et pourfendre le Mal.

* * *

 **IV :**

Sa **carte** était muette. Rien de ce qui y figurait ne lui semblait familier. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il était perdu dans l'immensité **désertique** de Lanelle. Il continuait cependant à avancer sur les conseils de Fay, venue lui signaler qu'elle avait détecté une irrégularité dans ses derniers relevés énergétiques. Cela ne signifiait peut-être rien, mais il lui semblait judicieux d'aller vérifier malgré tout. La moindre piste pour trouver la mer de sable était bonne à prendre.

Après une généreuse heure de marche, son œil fut attiré par un brusque changement dans la **topographie** de la zone. Là, à quelques centaines de mètres en contrebas, au milieu des dunes battues par les vents, s'élevait un dôme de sable à la forme particulière. Il semblait trôner là depuis des millénaires, à en juger par la vie qui s'était développée sur ses flancs. Link distinguait avec clarté les traînées de sables laissées par les scorpions géants, entremêlées des rayures soufflées par le vent. Bien à l'abri sur un côté, il semblait y avoir un renfoncement. Peut-être était-ce l'entrée ?

« Maître, de nouvelles analyses confirment que les relevés énergétiques suspects viennent de ce dôme. Il y a sûrement une ancienne installation à l'intérieur. »

Hochant la tête, il reprit sa route précautionneusement. Des pas légers et calculés lui permirent de ne pas réveiller les scorpions dormant sous la surface et d'entrer directement par le petit renfoncement qu'il avait repéré un peu plus tôt. Luttant contre le sable aggloméré, les décombres et d'étranges racines séchées témoins d'un passé révolu, il put enfin déboucher sur une grande salle circulaire. L'écho de ses pas sur le sol métallique lui donna presque le vertige. Étonnamment, il parvenait à voir dans les ténèbres environnantes, aidé par le vent qui dénudait certaines parcelles de l'édifice pour laisser le soleil y pénétrer. Le dôme possédait un toit de verre et d'acier au-dessus duquel il pouvait voir courir les lianes contre lesquelles il s'était battu, et quelques nids de scorpions… Charmant... Priant soudainement pour que le plafond vétuste de ces **vestiges** ne s'effondre pas, il continua d'explorer à la recherche d'un de ces petits robots antiques ou d'une pierre chronolithe, mais il n'y avait rien. Rien à part du sable, des décombres et des **squelettes** momifiés par l'air sec et le Temps.

« Désolé de te décevoir enfant des cieux, mais cet entrepôt est vide. L'énergie qui émane de cet endroit ne te mènera nulle part, surtout pas à la mer de sable. »  
La voix résonna avec force dans le hangar. Link la connaissait. Trop bien même. Son corps se figea, ses yeux scrutèrent la pénombre alentours. Ghirahim apparut devant lui, épées en mains.  
« Je l'ai remarqué aussi, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Maaais, à mon grand regret, il n'y a rien du tout ici. » Le jeune homme dégaina sa lame à son tour.  
« Oooh, déjà ? Je ne te pensais pas si impatient de combattre à nouveau. »

Ne prêtant pas attention aux provocations de l'homme, le chevalier tout de vert vêtu se mit en position d'attaque, sonnant le début de leur combat.

Le mage d' **albâtre** était dangereux, pervers, **sulfureux**. Il pouvait prédire ses mouvements, bondir pour se mettre à l'abri au moindre signe d'attaque, se téléporter là où il ne pouvait le voir et porter un coup d'une précision impitoyable. Il ponctuait cette **danse** macabre en faisant courir sa langue le long de sa lame, semblait se repaître du **sang** de l'enfant des cieux. Il prenait un malin plaisir à le frôler, le déstabiliser mentalement, s'affichant de toute sa hauteur devant lui, le fixant avec une envie à peine dissimulée quand il passait ses lèvres sur son arme. Cet homme semblait **omnipotent** , et ce combat interminable, tout comme sa quête pour ramener la paix. Link s'essoufflait, il perdait ses forces. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

Faisant appel à tout le courage dont il disposait encore, le jeune homme se concentra à nouveau. Il ne devait pas laisser le serviteur de l'Avatar du Néant gagner.  
Sa main gauche se mit à luire sous ses gants cuirassés, les Déesses semblaient abonder en son sens, elles le soutenaient comme elles l'avaient déjà fait par le passé. C'est empreint de ce nouveau souffle de bravoure qu'il put se reprendre et repousser enfin les assauts de son ennemi, riposter. Il ne se laisserait pas abattre, malgré les souffrances et la fatigue, il touchait enfin au but.

Il sauverait Zelda, comme il l'avait promis.

* * *

 **V :**

Link avait passé la **porte** du Temps pour la dernière fois, la fin était proche, toute proche. Sa fin ou celle de l'Avatar du Néant ? Nul ne le saurait avant que l'affrontement final se termine, pas même lui. Les hordes de monstres que déversait le Vallon du Sceau sur lui ne faiblissaient pas. A chaque fois qu'il en tuait un, deux nouveaux apparaissaient pour se ruer sur lui. Les forces du mal ne souffraient donc jamais de **pénurie** ?

Il se battait comme un **lion** , avançait contre le torrent perpétuel d'ennemis, marchant sur leurs corps, baignant presque dans leur sang. Toute la fatigue accumulée depuis des mois se transformait en force, toute sa rage en courage. Il devait atteindre le fond du Vallon du Sceau et faire face à son Destin, au Roi Banni. Les pluies de **carreaux** ne le ralentissaient plus depuis longtemps, sa vision tachée de rouge n'était fixée que sur son objectif. Il pouvait apercevoir Zelda, immobile, flottant dans les airs telle une **statue** ensorcelée. Ghirahim achèverait le rituel avant qu'il n'arrive. S'il n'avait pu le tuer, il l'avait considérablement ralenti. Il pressa le pas, encore, enjambant les amoncellements de **cadavres** tombant sous ses coups. L'issue était là, toute proche, le Monarque Démoniaque l'attendait pour leur dernier combat.

Le jeune homme **renâcla** , essuyant le sang se répandant sur son visage. Si cela était le sien ou celui de ses ennemis ? Il ne savait plus depuis le temps. Ghirahim lui faisait face, extatique, le corps secoué de spasme alors qu'il se riait de lui à gorge déployée. Leur combat parut bien **insipide** au chevalier vert, comme tous ceux qu'il avait pu mener ces dernières semaines. Plus rien d'autre n'avait de goût d'ailleurs. Non pas que sa détermination avait failli, mais les affrontements répétés avaient laissé une routine meurtrière s'installer. Chaque vie prise semblait sans importance, alors qu'elle aurait dû en avoir, même celle du monstre le plus furieux. Lorsque le mage d'albâtre s'écroula finalement, le rituel fut complété, et son maître revint à la vie. Il dévisagea son propre serviteur et l'enfant des cieux comme deux insectes insignifiants qu'il aurait pu écraser d'un simple coup de pied. De tous les **récits** qu'avaient lu Link et Fay depuis le début de leurs aventures, aucun n'avait pu décrire à quel point l'Avatar du Néant semblait puissant, combien son simple regard était outrecuidant. Il aurait pu écraser le monde entier rien qu'avec son aura.

Le jeune homme resserra sa prise sur la fusée de son épée, l'heure du **régicide** avait sonné, la fin était proche, toute proche…

* * *

Et voilà ce qui clôture ce petit défi. En espérant que ce retour improvisé vous a plu !

Je vous laisse ici le morceau de lien pour le profil de la sublime Kisa03 (merci le site !) qui a fait sa propre version de ce défis, et vous encourage grandement à aller lire son texte ainsi que les autres ! u/7265912/

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser la petite review qui fait plaisir :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour / Bonsoir !  
Eh oui me revoilà (déjà) pour un nouveau défi avec la sublime Kisa, qui n'a pas résisté bien longtemps avant de me proposer un autre challenge, devant lequel je n'ai pas résisté bien longtemps non plus.

Cette fois les règles sont un peu différentes : l'une de nous choisit l'opus Zelda de son choix et la seconde lui impose un couple (de préférence original ou peu exploité) et 5 mots à placer dans le texte. Pas de limite de taille comme la dernière fois, mais une limite de temps : 1h maximum par texte (plus ou moins) coups bas non autorisés pour ce défi (ou alors pas trop bas).

PS : comme d'habitude, les personnages présents dans cette histoire ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de leurs créateurs respectifs, je ne fais que les emprunter pour donner vie à ces histoires.

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !

* * *

 **I : Le plus beau des poissons d'Hyrule :**

Le jeune prince Zora regardait pensivement le cénotaphe qui surplombait la petite étendue d'eau recluse au fond de la nécropole. Il savait que l'âme de son père y reposait. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien lui avoir rendu de nombreuses visites, avoir passé des heures à parler à la pierre en espérant qu'il l'entendait, qu'il lui enverrait la force de diriger leur royaume. Il se souvenait des larmes que sa mère laissait s'échapper devant cette même pierre. Mais aucun souvenir du généreux roi Zora ne persistait dans sa mémoire. Il soupira, portant la main à la parure de coquillage qui fut autrefois la sienne. Si jeune et pourtant déjà déchu avant même son investiture… Il faisait un bien piètre roi…

Retournant vers le cœur du village, le pas alourdi par le conflit qui faisait rage dans son esprit, ses yeux se posèrent sur Iria, jouant avec les autres enfants de son village. Lars prit un instant pour l'observer. Sa sauveuse. La jeune femme qui l'avait recueilli, soigné, défendu, qui avait accepté de veiller sur lui et refusé de l'abandonner tandis que le chariot qui devait les amener en lieu sûr était pris d'assaut. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à risquer sa vie pour sauver la sienne, tandis que lui, découragé, ne pensait qu'à son doux royaume assujetti par les ombres, à sa mère… Il se serait laissé mourir de tristesse et de honte si elle n'avait pas été à ses côtés, à se battre pour qu'il s'en sorte.

Bien vite, les enfants de Toal remarquèrent sa présence. La plus jeune des filles, Anaïs, se dirigea vers lui. Elle tendit dans sa direction un bouquet de pâquerettes, celles qu'il avait si souvent observées à l'orée de la plaine bordant le village. Le jeune Zora la regarda, interdit,  
« Du calme ! C'est pas pour toi ! Mais tu devrais les offrir à Iria, crois-moi ! » Déclara-t-elle de son air malicieux avec un clin d'œil.

En moins de temps qu'il aurait fallu pour le dire, Iria était poussée devant lui par des garçons hilares, et les rues de Cocorico désertées.

Lars se raclait la gorge, dandinant d'une jambe à l'autre, mal à l'aise, tandis que la jeune femme passait une main dans ses cheveux, se réfugiant derrière ce regard si lointain qu'il lui avait toujours connu.  
« Iria, euh… je… Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé et euh… Tu es le plus joli poisson de tout Hyru… Euh… ! Je veux dire, tu es très jolie ! »  
Déjà rouge de gêne devant sa piètre performance, il tendit le bouquet d'un geste brusque et baissa la tête, luttant pour ne pas s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Il se redressa en sentant les tiges quitter ses doigts tremblants.  
« Merci, c'est très gentil Prince Lars. Et ne me remerciez pas de vous avoir sauvé, c'est normal. » Répondait-elle en lui offrant un de ses rares sourires.

 _Jeu choisi : Twilight Princess, couple imposé : Iria / Lars.  
_ _Mots à placer : coquillage, chariot, pâquerettes, assujettir et poisson_

* * *

 **II : En planque :**

Cette sorcière dévergondée commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs ! Sans blagues, deux semaines complètes d'une inactivité totale, juste pour _« surveiller l'avancée de l'armée ennemie et l'empêcher d'atteindre la Vallée Noire avant que tout ne soit prêt »_. Trois régiments et deux commandants déplacés - immobilisés ! - juste pour surveiller un vieux ravin poussiéreux où les seules âmes vivantes à des kilomètres à la ronde étaient des cactus !

Ghirahim enrageait. Si dans les premiers temps cette magicienne impudique avait su calmer sa colère et gagner son respect en lui proposant de tuer le clone parfait de son enfant des cieux dans une réalité où il n'aurait pas dû exister, son manque évident de jugement lorsqu'il s'agissait de livrer bataille devenait épouvantable. Voilà pourquoi le mage à la tenue constellée de losanges avait pris l'initiative de dépasser son périmètre de surveillance pour trouver et espionner les troupes de la Déesse au lieu de bêtement les attendre et se retrouver incapables d'agir efficacement quand ils avanceraient sur eux.

Il était confiant - peut-être était-ce là son pire défaut - alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le campement qui s'élevait à l'horizon.

Assuré, alors qu'il s'introduisait dans l'enceinte sécurisée, profitant de l'obscurité pour chercher la tente abritant les plans de bataille ennemis.

Il fut présomptueux - là était bien son pire défaut - lorsqu'il se jeta dans un affrontement contre l'escouade de gardes l'ayant pris sur le fait.

Gravement blessé - somme toute moins dans ses chairs que dans son ego - il était rentré au baraquement d'un claquement de doigts. Ses deux jours d'absence n'étaient pas passés inaperçus, et son retour ne manqua pas de provoquer une effervescence qu'il aurait volontiers évitée. Le second commandant de leur régiment, bien vite alerté de son retour, le convoqua d'une voix ferme dans la tente qui leur était réservée. Il s'attendait à recevoir un sermon mémorable, sur la loyauté et la nécessité d'obéir aux ordres, mais il n'en fut rien. Au lieu de cela, le lancier au heaume en forme de crâne draconique restait planté au centre de la pièce, comme s'il le jaugeait. Il n'avait pas l'air du genre bavard, et s'il n'avait pas été mandé pour discuter Ghirahim ne voyait pas de raison de s'attarder, il avait des plaies à panser. Commençant à s'approcher pour dépasser le commandant igné jusqu'à la sortie, le mage d'albâtre fut surpris de sentir son gant griffu se resserrer sur son biceps et lui faire prendre le chemin d'une des couches cachées derrière un pli de toile. La prise était ferme. Visiblement, l'autre homme ne tolérait aucune résistance.

Le monarque démoniaque fut assis sur le matelas de paille.  
« Enlève ça. » Ordonna le guerrier incandescent tandis qu'il s'affairait à fouiller un coffre de fournitures non loin.

Ghirahim suivit la direction qu'avait vaguement indiqué une des griffes avant que le dragon ne lui tourne le dos. Un grognement irrité vibra au fond de sa cage thoracique. Il parlait de sa tenue, ou plutôt des oripeaux couverts de sangs et de déchirures qui collaient à son corps. Accédant néanmoins à la requête de l'autre, il l'observa revenir avec un flacon au contenu cristallin et se débarrasser de ses gants ainsi que de son casque avant de s'approcher à nouveau.

La majeure partie des blessures du démon étaient défensives, elles recouvraient ses bras et lacéraient son dos, laissant aisément deviner que des ennemis en surnombre l'avaient bien vite surpassé. Sans un mot, le médecin improvisé versa le contenu de la fiole dans sa main et commença à le répandre sur les plaies, laissant son vis-à-vis étudier ce visage qu'il cachait avec tant de soin. Il sentait les iris améthyste détailler à tour de rôle ses cheveux d'un blond si pâle, le tatouage martial qui obscurcissait le haut de son visage, ses paumes qu'il laissait errer sur la peau diaphane.

Un soupire s'éleva dans le silence environnant, Ghirahim se laissait enivrer par les caresses langoureuses qui parcouraient maintenant son dos, se perdait en observant les restes du liquide hyalin aux propriétés curatives disparaître dans sa chair. Finalement, peut-être que la mésaventure causée par cette étrange femme n'aurait pas que des mauvais côtés.

 _Jeu choisi : Hyrule Warriors, couple imposé : Volga / Ghirahim._  
 _Mots à placer : igné, hyalin, crâne, langoureux, losange._

* * *

 **III : L'ultime chant :**

Le village Piaf était calme, pas un son autre que celui du vent caressant les arbres environnants ou le bois encordé dont était faite leur colonie ne venait troubler l'île assoupie. Les cumulonimbus argentés se regroupaient ça et là, couvrant les dormeurs de leur douceur cotonneuse. Cependant, quelques habitants résistaient encore au sommeil, à l'instar des gardes effectuant leur ronde coutumière. En effet, dans une des petites huttes, l'animation était à son comble, ponctuant les rêves des habitants de rires et de chants feutrés.

Depuis le couchage nuptial, un couple enlacé surveillait et conseillait un authentique régiment de petites filles s'agitant autour d'une marmite spécialement installée pour l'occasion. Sous l'éclat nivéal offert par l'astre lunaire, une véritable tornade chamarrée lavait, découpait et saisissait des ingrédients récoltés toute la journée durant. Les filles avaient absolument tenu à préparer un repas spécial pour célébrer le retour de leur père et l'accomplissement de sa quête. Avec la complicité de leur mère, elles avaient voleté aux quatre coins du village pour réunir tous les éléments de leur surprise, et exhibaient maintenant fièrement leur plat de saumon meunière. C'était une réussite absolue, mais les parents comblés avaient dû bien vite coucher les angelots épuisés après tant d'aventures.

Veillant sur les petits occupants des matelas duveteux d'un œil attendri, ils s'étaient éloignés pour profiter de leurs retrouvailles.  
« S'il te plait, chante-moi encore la chanson de ton maître, celle que tu as découverte avant de partir, elle est magnifique. » Demandait calmement la femme au pelage absinthe.  
« Seulement si tu chantes avec moi. Il n'y a rien de plus magnifique que toi et ta voix. »

C'est ainsi que sous le ciel étoilé, avec la lune pour seule témoin, le ménestrel Piaf entonna le chant qu'il avait porté dans tout le royaume pour son maître, mort avant d'avoir pu le léguer au chevalier de la garde d'Hyrule. Ce soldat dévoué qu'Asarim avait rencontré après son long sommeil et avait guidé grâce aux mots de feu son mentor.  
En cette soirée calme, l'Ode au Chevalier Royal résonnait dans la vallée, portée par la voix de deux tourtereaux, comblés de bonheur par le retour de la paix et de l'être aimé.

 _Jeu choisi : Breath of the Wild, couple imposé : Asarim et sa femme Camailla.  
_ _Mots à placer : duveteux, nuptial, nivéal, marmite, cumulonimbus (merci Kisa, merci pour ce mot, PAS DU TOUT relou !)._

* * *

Et voilà pour ce deuxième volet des défis de Kisa !

Comme la dernière fois, foncez voir la version de Kisa sans qui ce challenge n'aurait pas eu lieu ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser la petite review du bonheur :)


End file.
